Tears of Pearls
by Maria - Madoka Ayukawa
Summary: shonen-ai. How did Kamui 'see' the scene where Subaru scored his dead hit? SeishirouSubaru, slight KamuiSubaru. ONE-SHOT!


"Tears of Pearls"  
An X deathfic by Minako.  
  
Dedicated to Dyokla Ako, Enilyn, Ruby, Alison from Dreams of Sakura, and my sister Valeria.  
Lyrics are from the song "Tears of Pearls"..  
Performed by Savage Garden.  
  
Told from Kamui's POV.  
Needless to say, HUGE spoilers for the newbies!  
  
  
  
//We twist and turn where angles burn  
Like fallen soilders we will learn  
That once forgotten, twice removed  
Love will be the death...  
The death of you//  
  
//All these mixed emotions  
We keep locked away like stolen pearls  
Stolen pearls devotions we keep locked away from all the world//  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything is confusing, cruel and hard at the Rainbow Bridge.  
Or what remains of it.  
It's all fading away in the kekkai?  
... Subaru?  
  
Subaru's kekkai is dissolving.  
Subaru, my best friend... The one I... I...  
He...  
No, no!!!  
  
No.  
I can't believe what I see.  
I won't believe what I see.  
Arashi-san, are you seeing the same I do?  
I pray you say no.  
Please, please say no.  
  
My soul is in my hands as I run towards Rainbow Bridge, praying heartily that I'm proven wrong of what I think that happened.  
I don't see anything... Everything is dust... and energy disappearing...  
  
...Subaru, are you dead?  
  
I won't believe it.  
Not until I see you dead.  
Not until I hold your corpse in my arms.  
Until then, I won't believe it.  
  
Kotori... Mother... Tokiko-san...  
Uncle Kyougo... Aunt Saya... Saiki-san...  
I've lost so many dear persons...  
And I promised that no one would die again!  
  
Dust goes away. It shows the Rainbow bridge.  
But... what?  
It's still in its feet!  
Then, maybe...  
Surely hope glimmers in my eyes as I land on the ground of the Rainbow Bridge's remains. My purple pools search for him, the one I need to see. The one I *want* to see so badly.  
  
Please..., please...  
Those words are my mantra and my karma. I've prayed for many things in my life and none of them was given.  
Arashi-san is still searching for a signal..., just one, that may say that Subaru still lives.  
So I keep searching..., and somehow..., I see...  
  
A man. Standing there.  
Sakurazukamori? Subaru?  
I open my mouth calling for you.  
The man doesn't react. He just holds a body in his arms.  
Lifeless. But maybe not cold...  
  
Subaru... is that you?  
  
I stare at Arashi-san. She's as anxious as myself, I deduce by the way her fists are clenched and the gleam in her black eyes. I've rarely seen her so tense until now.  
Does she feel the same I do?  
  
  
But what I see now...  
I stare blankly. It's the only thing I do.  
What's in front of me is more shocking that what I've imagined.  
  
Subaru... he's right there.  
Alive. Yet dead in his heart.  
His eyes are blank, grief-stricken...  
As his left fist is piercing the Sakurazukamori's chest.  
  
Are those tears that I see glimmer in your eyes, Subaru?  
Is it pain that I see in one of them, while the other just can't show anything?  
  
You pull your fist from his chest.  
"Why, why?", I see your lips synching..  
I can't hear what you two say as Sakurazukamori collapses, but whatever it is, is no good.  
  
Subaru...  
What can I say?...  
You've conforted me so many times, yet now I can't console you.  
I have no right.  
I have no words.  
You have no ears, no senses for me.  
  
All is concentrated in the man who agonizes in your arms.  
The man that said once that killing and breaking glass were the same for him.  
And even then, Subaru..., you've permanently loved him, even after what he did to your sister.  
You still had a hope to make him feel... but now...  
  
I tense again as I see him lift a hand to caress your cheek.  
He pulls you closer and talks. But this time, I can hear him.  
Winds bring me these words...  
"I... you..."  
  
And he falls.  
  
Oh Gods, Subaru...  
You've won, yet you've lost.  
Won a fight.  
Lost your life.  
Was it gone already in front of the pink sakura, 16 years ago?  
Or when your sister casted that spell, the one that made you kill him just the way he killed her?  
  
So many questions you'll never want to answer me.  
I respect that, but I can't understand it.  
Pain is something that can't be understood, just felt.  
We both learnt it the wrong, the hard way.  
Ne, Subaru...  
  
I wanna reach for you.  
I wanna tell you that I'm sorry for being of no help.  
But I stop.  
I can't help you now.  
  
I stare, my head bowed, as you hold his corpse in your arms.  
Sakurazukamori..., no, Seishirou.  
  
Your life is fading with him.  
While you cry shimmering tears that are more precious than pearls for me.  
Tears that are from the deep..., from the heart that you still have.  
Now it's ripped out of your chest, and bleeds those pearly tears of love.  
The heart I want to protect from now on, no matter what, like you did to me.  
  
Oh Subaru...  
I cry.  
But I swear..., it's not for me...  
This time..., I'm crying for you.  
  
  
  
//Well, I could be the tired joker pour my heart to get you in  
Sacrifice my happiness just so I could win  
Maybe cry...  
These tears of pearls//  
  
  



End file.
